A bit more that anyone needed to see
by Mallory Mirkov
Summary: After seeing more of Eddie that he ever expected to, Fabian and Eddie's relationship changes to something neither boy even considered. Mostly a PWP really. REVIEW AND RATE PLEASE!. INCLUDES YAOI, FEDDIE, SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

**A bit more that anyone needed to see**

**By Mallory Mirkov**

When living in Anubis House, there were two bathrooms: one for the girls and one for the boys.

Since Jerome and Alfie hoarded it for most of the morning, Eddie and Fabian often had issues with sharing. However, one day, that all changed.

The day was a disaster, according to most. The electricity went out during the night and most people were late to school. Everyone was rushing down breakfast into their throats and everyone but Fabian and Eddie were not done showering just yet.

"Jesus Christ, oh god" fret Fabian, bursting into the unlocked door of the bathroom and hurriedly brushing his teeth. Turning around, he was about to enter the shower when-

Holy fuck

Eddie was frozen as his hands were glued to his soapy hair. Water was dripping all over his toned tanned skin, down to his faint happy trail and off a soft 5 inch circumcised cock.

"Fabian…what the hell?" asked Eddie faintly, grabbing the shower curtain and covering it, eyes bulging.

But Fabian didn't stick around to hear Eddie; he shot out the bathroom in an instant and into his room. Once there, he began to calm down. He'd never actually seen a guy's dick so close up. He then noticed the bottom of his pants suddenly ached. Looking down, he noticed he was sporting a rather painful hard on.

"Oh god…I just got turned on by my dorm mate?" he asked aloud, heart beating even harder.

He avoided Eddie at all costs for the remainder of the day, even going as far as skipping lunch. After school, he instantly hurried to bed and pretended to be asleep, ignoring and blocking out Eddie entering the room.

CRACK!

He woke up to the noise of thunder outside, in the middle of the night. Thirsty, Fabian got up and was about to go get some water when he opened the door to run right into Eddie.

"Fabian, hey!" said the other boy.

"Eddie" replied Fabian, blushing red and trying to push past him when Eddie closed the door and looked at Fabian with his dark green eyes.

"Fabian you can't avoid me for good"

"Err."

"Also, I overheard what you said, about being turned on by me" said Eddie, with his trademark grin.

Fabian felt the blood in his skin freeze solid and wanted nothing more for the earth to swallow him whole.

"I got to admit, you are kind of cute, at the right angle" murmured Eddie. His fingers brushed Fabian's cheek. Fabian just stood there, as Eddie then gave him a full on kiss. His lips were smooth and cool against his own and he felt hands glide along his arms, down his waist until they slowly took hold of his ass cheeks. With a grunt, Eddie grabbed Fabian's back and his other hand feel his ass crack. Fabian gripped Eddie as his entire world spun as adrenaline and testosterone swirled all over his body.

"You want me?" asked Fabian.

"Hell yeah"

They collapsed in Eddie's bed with a loud creak, causing their erections to grind together slow and hard. Eddie took off his shirt hurriedly, revealing his toned chest. Fabian also took off his shirt too, exposing his pale chest and dark red nipples, which Eddie slowly licked and then began to suck, making sure to occasionally bit down on the nubs.

"Oh god, oh god" groaned Fabian.

"You like that?" asked Eddie huskily.

"Ugh..y-yeah!" choked out the smaller boy, his nipples now hard little nubs.

Eddie snapped his hips to meet Fabian's erection once more and kissed the pallid skin all the way to his waistband.

"D-do it!" gasped Fabian. Grinning, Eddie grabbed the waistband of his baggy pajama bottoms and pulled them off, revealing his tight white boxer briefs. Palming the stone hard penis, he pulled them off Fabian's creamy thighs. A 7 inch cock sprang out, uncircumcised and a vein filling it with hot blood. Pre-cum was freely leaking everywhere, dripping down the shaft.

"Mind if I have a taste?" asked Eddie, flicking out his tongue to just barely graze the throbbing head.

"G-g-go oooNN!" yelped Fabian as Eddie suddenly engulfed his cock. Hallowing out his cheeks, Eddie then began to suck, feeling the sweet yet salty cum splash in his tongue.

"Aah! Ugh! Uh!" yelped Fabian, as Eddie put two fingers under Fabian's balls and above his asshole and jabbed the area, causing great pleasure to the other boy.

Snatching a pillow, Fabian screamed into it as he spammed, unloading 3 loads of cum into the bad-boy's mouth.

"W-well you-you're really g-good" panted Fabian.

"We aren't done yet roomie…I'm still hot and horny over here" said Eddie mischievously.

"I can help out with that" giggled Fabian. He pushed down Eddie, kissing him deeply before sucking on his Adam's apple and pinching his dark brown nipples

"Ahhhh" moaned Eddie, rubbing Fabian's bare ass, his smooth skin so soft against his palms as he spread the cheeks apart.

"Goddamn it, stop fucking around and suck my dick!" half-shouted, half hissed Eddie.

"Whatever you want..." said Fabian, taking off Eddie's pants and underwear to reveal a 9 inch dick with a bright red head and a thick shaft.

"Oh god…"

Fabian dragged the tip of his tongue over the heated skin while Eddie vainly reached under his bed and drew out some lube and poured a generous amount on two fingers and reached around to Fabian's exposed hole. Prodding it, he could feel it was tight as a vice. Meanwhile, Fabian finally swallowed the head of his dick, swirling his tongue all over it and the slit. Eddie bucked at his mouth, accidentally causing him to swallow him all in one go. Fabian choked for a sec, but regained control and bopped his head up and down, leaving Eddie soaked in saliva as he licked like it was a lollipop.

Meanwhile, Eddie spread his butt apart and slowly sank in a finger, which Fabian hummed as it entered him. The vibrations nearly made Eddie cum, though he had enough control to restrain himself from doing so. Fabian's inside were warm, slick and all Eddie wanted was to shove his dick deep in there. Holding himself back, Eddie covered the entire hole with lube and then prepared the British boy, scissoring him thoroughly.

"Ahh!" wailed Fabian, trying to hold himself back from cumming and letting go of Eddie. Eddie just kept scissoring him, trying to avoid hitting that special spot. He wanted him to cum when he was inside of him. He added a third finger while Fabian clenched the covers, his bubble butt high in the air.

"More!" said Fabian. Eddie added a fourth finger. After a minute of Fabian whining and preparing the boy, he deemed him ready for him. At least he hoped so, he didn't want to hurt him

"Get...up" begged Eddie. A bit confused, the other boy got up, his hard cock jutting out in the somehow warm air.

Laying back, Eddie gestured at his dick.

"Ride me, cowboy" he smirked.

Fabian climbed on the American and spread his ass, nearly making Eddie cum from just looking at the wet rosebud. Slowly and carefully, Fabian guided the cock inside him and let out a throaty low moan from Eddie's sheer length and girth.

"You okay?" asked Eddie, rubbing Fabian's back.

"I'm alright, just a sec" said the other. Eddie nodded and kissed Fabian deeply.

"Take your time"

Fabian opened his tightly shut eyes. His blue irises found the dark green ones of the Osirion. Unspoken communication reached the spiky haired boy and he gripped the pale boy's hips and helped him up and down, while Fabian clung on to his biceps for dear life

"Gah! Ah!" yelped Fabian, feeling pain. An aimed thrust however, melted it away

"Again!" he begged, bouncing up and down, swallowing the tan penis. Eddie wrapped his left arm around him and another hand around his leaking cock and furiously rubbed it up and down, sometimes gripping the base tight

"I'm gonna, I'm-" Fabian didn't finish as he was forced down on Eddie's cock so hard his prostate was hit right on. With a spurt, warm cum exploded all over himself and Eddie's hand. Eddie thrust in one last time and released wave upon wave of white inside him. Gasping, the two collapsed on Eddie's bed, where Eddie then, even though he was exhausted, licked Fabian clean of his own cum and even licked his hole.

"E-Eddie that w-was brilliant" panted Fabian, his cock deflating.

"We should do this more often" responded Eddie

"Or maybe you should leave the door unlocked more often when you shower" said Fabian, pulling a blanket over himself and Eddie and, as he snuggled into the Osirian's arms, fell into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N: Well, that was a bit easier to write that expected. I always promised a Feddie! I love them! Review and rate please**

**Next possible one-shot: Ferome! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey you guys!**

**So due to the success of my Feddie fic, I've decided to do a couple of things**

**-Ferome story should be up around next month, if I finish studying in time**

**-My new story, Consumed and Broken, should be up by the time I've updated this story. PLEASE go and check it out. It's an HOA fanfic that will have multiple gay pairings. Thanks!**

**-Mallory**


	3. Chapter 3

**A bit more that anyone needed see**

**by Mallory Mirkov**

* * *

When Fabian woke up the following morning, he realized three things:

-He was sleeping right on top of his roommate

-He was NAKED with his roommate

-Someone was knocking on the door

"Get up guys, you're gonna be late!" yelled Patricia from outside. Underneath him, Eddie stirred, causing a certain part of his anatomy to grind against Fabian's own.

"Morning." he said, voice raspy. Fabian gave him a lopsided smirk.

"So…"

An awkward silence, filled only by knocking, filled the air.

"Eddie, are we…like…together?"

Eddie smiled.

"If you'd like that"

Fabian considered it: he was single, he had nothing to lose, and Eddie was pretty much a hunk.

"I would" he replied. Kissing fondly, he got off and winced.

"Jesus Eddie, how do fit it in your pants" he said, limping towards his own unslept bed.

Giggling, Eddie grabbed a towel.

"Meet you in the bathroom" he said, winking.

Fabian smirked.

Then he thought about something.

What was Trixie going to say?

* * *

The day was pretty much charged for Fabian. Eddie began to sit next to him now and at lunch, they managed to have a decent make-out session in their room before they had to, regrettably, return to school. Patricia seemed irritated at the two, as if their sudden friendliness towards each other was killing her.

"Mind telling me why you're buddy-buddy with Fabian?" she snapped, as Eddie took out a book from his locker.

"He's tutoring me and he's into the same music I am." replied Eddie, the lie slipping so easily from his mouth it shocked him.

Patricia looked shell-shocked

"Oh…okay. Good luck I suppose.." she said, leaving. Letting out a sigh, he strode to Fabian and, blocking his back, gripped his left cheek hard. Fabian squeaked adorably and his blue eyes were narrowed.

"Horny still?" he said, amused. Eddie laughed.

"No, just admiring the view of my new boy-toy"

"I'm no toy Miller"

"Mmm my last name sounds so much sexier when you say with your whole accent…kind of…turns me on"

Fabian laughed.

"Very funny." Eddie grinned.

"See you tonight?" he asked.

"Sure" said Fabian. They both parted, oblivious of Patricia standing nearby, glaring at both with her emerald eyes of jealousy.

* * *

**A/N: It feels crappy but honestly, I've tried 2 days straight at writing a second part and this is the best I got. Enjoy? Review and rate please if you think I should go on.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A bit more that anyone needed to see**

* * *

"Joy!" snapped Patricia as she walked into Joy on her laptop.

"Yes?" questioned the brown haired girl, a bit nervous as she put aside her laptop for a second.

"I need you to help me" replied her green eyed best friend.

"With?" asked Joy, curious

"Fabian…I need you to do a little spying for me"

"What for?"

"I think him and Eddie are up to something, but Eddie is already suspicious that I'm onto him, so you are going to have to do it for me"

"Patricia I really don't think-"

"You don't think period, alright! Just do it!" snapped the irritated British girl before leaving her best friend to ponder over what just happened.

* * *

It was the weekend after that fateful argument, and Eddie had excused himself from another patronizing date with Patricia to spend with Fabian.

"What? Again!?" snapped Patricia

"Yes, yes again. I need some space, it's only some guy time you know" said Eddie, giving her a peck before leaving.

"Alright Joy, go!" texted Patricia the second Eddie was gone.

For this to actually be pulled off, Joy now had a black wig styled in bobcut style with a fringe, a pair of magenta boots and a red skirt and purple top, along with a pair of sunglasses.

After her phone buzzing and replying to her best friend, Joy watched as Eddie and Fabian strolled out of the house, not noticing Joy with a magazine at hand and a camera, behind the house.

* * *

"Worst fucking idea" snapped Joy under her breath as she tried to keep up with the boys, having to subject herself to hiding behind every tree or so to keep out of their eyesight

"Alright, come on, come on" said Joy under her breath. She just wanted the two to go into town: that way, she could blend in with everyone else.

"Alright, we got the ingredients we need, now what?" asked Fabian. Eddie smirked slightly.

"Manager is in the front and I don't see cameras except for the front of the door" said Eddie. Confused, Fabian cocked his head.

"I saw a supply closet in the back"

"Eddie!" blushed Fabian

From the back of the store, behind a pot, Joy clicked a photo as Eddie grabbed Fabian and led him to the closet and, smirking, closed the door behind.

* * *

In the dark, Fabian felt scared and terrified, frankly.

"Eddie" he groaned as hand was pressed to his pants.

* * *

Joy reviewed her photos in shock, in order

_Fabian and Eddie strolling down the street_

_Fabian giving Eddie a quick hug, thinking none of them were being watched_

_Fabian and Eddie smiling as Eddie led him to the closet_

_Eddie's smile as he closed the door_

* * *

Fabian gripped Eddie's hair so tight he thought he'd probably rip out some of his hair but he didn't care at the moment.

"Gaaaaaahh!" he squealed, feeling himself erupt into Eddie's awaiting mouth. After a second, he felt something poking his lips and opened his mouth just in time to feel warm cum hit his tongue, the sweet yet salty liquid run down his throat, quenching his dirty thirst like no other substance could.

Zipping up their respective pants, Fabian felt around for Eddie, grabbed the back of his head and kissed him. As Eddie let go and opened the door to let yellow light flood them, he smirked, a smile that, without his knowing, had been captured on camera.

* * *

"Well?" asked Patricia as Joy walked in the door, ripping off the sweaty wig and throwing away her camera. For a minute, brown and green looked at each other, one hesitant and another focused on her prey.

"Nothing. Nothing happened. They just went shopping" said Joy.

* * *

**BUZZ! BUZZ!**

"Text babe" said Eddie, rubbing his dick against Fabian's hole after a late night of fun. Fabian reached for his phone and unlocking it to see-

**I kept for dirty little secret. Now either you do what I see, or Little Miss Red riding hood gets her goods **

**-J**

* * *

**A/N: Tada**


End file.
